Peculiar
by Bordebergia
Summary: Y esta era la palabra para definir aquella mañana. Quizá Rangiku deba considerar si realmente es bueno embriagarse en las fiestas.


**Ya extrañaba subir algo de esta pareja XD**

 **Aunque no se que le depara a Bleach después de los acontecimientos que levantaron la arena en el fandom allá afuera...**

 **Bleach no me pertenece (Por suerte o la historia tendría giros raros como este)**

Esa mañana, cuando abrió sus ojos y vio lo sobria que era la habitación, quien era su compañero de siesta y el kenseikan encima de una pequeña mesa que parecía ser lo único resaltable de ahí, supo que estaba en serios aprietos y no solo ella, seguramente más de uno correría por su vida cuando Senbonzakura pidiese respuestas, aunque el calor que emanaba el hombre era demasiado agradable para una perezosa teniente que estaba de vacaciones por primera vez en años.  
Trató de escabullirse del suave futon y del brazo que estaba sobre su estómago, pero el agarre del noble se volvía más firme en cada intento, como si estuviese sujetándose a la vida misma, cuando ya no pudo moverse se dio por vencida.

¿Quien pensaría que el Kuchiki sería tan fuerte?

Aunque eso no era lo más importante, en realidad a Matsumoto le interesaba más recordar como terminaron juntos.  
Y con juntos se refería a entender que hicieron, pues él solo tenia su pantalón y ella... agradecía seguir con la ropa interior intacta. Mientras que el resto de prendas yacía en un rincón amontonada.

Cada vez que recurría a su memoria en busca de respuestas, una santísima resaca le atacaba con una punzada en su cabeza, ahora que estaba atrapada quizá debería dormir un poco más y esperar lo mejor.  
Iba a cerrar los ojos pero la puerta de la habitación se deslizó en silencio, para que una cabellera y un rostro familiar aparecieran con cautela.

—Capitán!— susurró alegre, finalmente alguien venia a su rescate.

Hitsugaya parecía molesto aunque ella no era el objetivo de su enojo. Al analizar la curiosa escena frente suyo, regresó al pasillo por un instante, solo para regresar con la pequeña shinigami de la onceava.  
—Mira lo que provocas Yachiru— dijo serio el joven —Todo por jugar con las bebidas.

—¡Eso no es mi culpa!— se defendió la teniente, Hitsugaya de inmediato le tapó la boca con su mano.

—Shh, si Kuchiki se despierta nos mata ¿Vale?— Yachiru asintió —Ahora tenemos que sacar a Matsumoto de ahí.

Rangiku trataba de unir las pocas piezas, estaba claro que si se trataba de alcohol ella tomaría casi cualquier cosa pero, al capitán de la sexta división nunca lo vio tomar una copa en sus años laborando, solo té como cualquier otra persona.  
Aunque tratándose de Yachiru, no sería una sorpresa que le colocase algo a su bebida.

—¿Que hicieron?— preguntó la mujer antes de sentir como Byakuya reducía la distancia y comenzaba a respirar en su cuello —Más les vale que sea algo inofensivo— agregó ante un escalofrío producto del cálido aliento.

Los miembros más jóvenes del Goitei se miraron en silencio, parecía que esa no era la reacción que esperaban de ella.  
—¿Crees que Bya-kun se tomó la roja?— dijo Yachiru con cierto escepticismo —Se suponía que era la más dulce.

Toshiro por su parte comenzaba a sudar un poco, incluso una pequeña gota recorrió su frente —Matsumoto, espero que me perdones.

Un gran silencio apareció en la habitación, ella deseaba gritarle y preguntar a que demonios se refería pero, la incertidumbre era grande y un poco de temor la acompañaba. Nunca vio a su capitán tan preocupado por algo trivial.  
—Rangiku...— murmuró el azabache con pereza.

Los otros tres shinigami ahogaron un murmullo, la rubia lentamente giró su rostro para encontrarse con él. Verlo con los ojos cerrados fue un alivio.  
O eso creyó...  
Una de las cosas que menos esperaba Matsumoto era recibir un beso de Byakuya, aunque el estar durmiendo con él también entraba en la lista.  
—Buenos días— dijo antes de verla fijamente, con una leve sonrisa.

—Bu..buenos días capitán.

Él la soltó solo para acomodar su cabello —Sabes que puedes llamarme Byakuya cuando quieras.

Matsumoto rió por los nervios que sentía ante tal comportamiento, era extraño, demasiado para ser tan temprano. Miró a la puerta en busca de ayuda pero esos dos ya se habían marchado.  
Ya era oficial, sería un largo día para ella, Byakuya se levantó en busca de su ropa y le entregó a la teniente la suya.

—¿Quieres tomar un baño?— preguntó el azabache quien se colocaba la parte superior de su kimono.

—No, lo tomaré más tarde.

—¿Te sientes bien? Estas muy roja.

—¡Estoy de maravilla!— respondió al ver que el noble se acercaba a su espacio personal —Creo que lo mejor es desayunar, a no ser que quieras tomar tú baño primero.

Byakuya negó en silencio, solo para acercarse lo suficiente y sentir la respiración de ella.  
—Dije que iba a cortejarte y eso es lo que haré.

Rangiku tragó saliva ante esas palabras. Definitivamente esos dos estaban muertos...  
Él se alejó antes de soltar un pesado suspiro —Quien diría que seducirte sería tan difícil— comentó antes de abrir la puerta —Pero es un desafío que estoy dispuesto a pasar.

Cuando se marchó la teniente esperó unos minutos, ni de chiste bajaría la guardia ante el azabache. Ahora su prioridad era sacarles la verdad a los dos jóvenes, antes de que Byakuya volviera a besarla... o tratara de hacer algo raro, sin embargo nunca imaginó enfrentarse a una de sus tácticas especiales; la seducción. Por el momento trataría de seguirle la corriente al Kuchiki y de paso hacerse la difícil.

* * *

Se quedó sin palabras al notar que Rukia y los cientos de sirvientes en la casa también jugaban a "Yo no sé nada" Y como si no fuera suficiente, Byakuya había preparado sus platillos favoritos, ¿De donde sacó tal información? Ayer a esa hora apenas se hablaban y era solo lo necesario, y hoy estaba a su lado con un aura serena.

—¿Que te parece?— preguntó antes de mirarla.

—Gracias Byakuya-kun, aprecio tu detalle conmigo— respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, el azabache solo asintió y comenzó a desayunar. Quizá había cientos de mujeres que matarían por tener al noble así, pero a alguien que no le interesaba era incómodo observar el deseo en esos ojos azules.

Desayunó tratando de aparentar estar cómoda, aunque con la mirada le pedía ayuda a Rukia, quien parecía igual de desorientada que ella, tiempo después ya estaba a punto de terminar cuando un sirviente llamó al cabecilla a una junta urgente.

—¿Que se supone que debería de pasar?— preguntó Rangiku al sentir la energía del Kuchiki lo bastante lejos.

—¡No lo sé! Yo llegue tarde por culpa de Ichigo, aunque no creo que sea bueno que recuerdes la noche de ayer.

La teniente puso una cara seria ante la respuesta de la morena —He enfrentado cosas peores, puedo con esto.

Rukia dudó en aclarar o no ese punto, aunque el negarse no ayudaría en nada.  
—Los dos estaban ebrios... besándose en una esquina, es todo lo que sé.

—Debes bromear.

—¡Ni siquiera entiendo como llegaron a la mansión! Ustedes se negaban a separarse y nadie quería probar a Senbonzakura con su portador ebrio, ¡Te juro que es la primera ocasión donde Nii-sama estaba así!

—Mi capitán esta muerto— dijo Matsumoto molesta, sin dudar dos veces se dirigió a su división utilizando shumpo.

Cuando entró por la puerta vio al albino esperando paciente en su escritorio.  
—Llegas tarde— dijo Toshiro mientras buscaba unos documentos entre varias hojas.

—¿Tarde? Eso es lo de menos, tuve suerte de quitarme a Kuchiki de encima, no deja de seducirme.

Hitsugaya rió ante sus palabras —Quien pensaría que tu propio juego te incomodaría— respondió burlón —Ahora es tu turno de sufrir.

—Esto es por lo de tu carta ¿No es así?— cuestionó seria Él asintió —Me lleve unos buenos golpes de Kurosaki, Zaraki y si no fuera poco, casi tuve que luchar contra Ishida por el malentendido que causaste con tú imprudencia. Aunque se suponía que debías beber el té rojo, pero creo que el capitán Kuchiki se bebió ambos— sonrió antes de señalar a la pequeña ventana que daba al jardín —Al atardecer terminará todo, asegurate de no enamorarte de Kuchiki hasta esa hora.

Matsumoto suspiró pesadamente, su capitán realmente la pasó mal esa semana, incluso se atrevía a decir que tuvo suerte de terminar solo con un brazo roto —Con esto quedamos a mano, nada de reclamos sobre ese tema después ¿Vale?

—Por supuesto, tienes mi palabra.

Y fue así como la teniente de la décima sede tuvo que soportar a un capitán que la cortejó como si fuese un adolescente de nuevo. Hasta que el reloj dio las seis.

 _Moraleja: Si vas a quemar a un amigo con la persona que le gusta, que nunca se entere que fuiste tú._

* * *

Esperen , pero, ¿Que paso después?

Media noche, en algún lugar del Goitei...  
—Bya-kun, quiero mi pago— dijo Yachiru con una sonrisa —No sabes cuanto me costó convencer a Chibi-kun sobre esto.

El azabache asintió antes de sacar una bolsa de dulces de su kimono.  
—Ya he cubierto la parte de Urahara, mañana haré que alguien lleve el resto de tu paga a la onceava división en forma de suministros.

La teniente sacó unos dulces y se los comió —¿Como te fue en eso del amor? Porque vi a Ran algo extraña.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro del noble. —Digamos que cayó en su propio juego y llegamos a un acuerdo mutuo, en el cual podría seguir cortejándola mientras no fuese tan descarado y ella accedería a salir conmigo.

—Eres un tramposo Byakushi, de seguro no le dijiste que el té hacia que fueras así.

—Cierto, aunque no creo que le vayas a decir ¿O sí?

—Nop, yo cuando hago estos tratos junto a sombrerito nunca revelo nos secretos— respondió antes de reír ligeramente —Uno debe cuidar el negocio.

Byakuya negó ante sus palabras para caminar. —¿Que entendería una niña sobre negocios? Suena ridículo.

Yachiru se encogió de hombros antes de seguirle. —Shiro también es un niño y maneja el dinero de su escuadrón mejor que Ken-chan.

 **Apuesto a que no esperaban esto ¿O si?**


End file.
